


Prove Yourself Worthy

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [50]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Boyfriend Sharing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Gangbang, Golden shower, Groping, Jockstrap Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Neighbours AU, Older Man/Younger Man, Piss Play, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Slutty Steve Harrington, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Watersports, blindfold, butt plug, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Steve can’t help but watch his neighbour and get off, but one day his neighbour invites him over and Steve knows he will never have to get off on his own again.1-Kinktober 2020 Day 23 – Age Difference2-Sin-Mas 2020 Day 15 - Gangbang
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kinktober [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500938
Kudos: 98
Collections: gay partner/sub shared with stranger/others





	1. Kinktober 2020

Steve gnawed on his lower lip as he rubbed at his cock through his shorts from where he was lazing about on sun lounger by his pool. He was home alone yet again, he had grown used to it by this point, but his eyes were drawn to his neighbour through the fence, Jim Hopper and felt his cock start to rise in interest. 

Jim was older than Steve, much older but that didn’t bother the teen as much as it should. Since it was summer Jim was in his backyard in nothing but ripped denim shorts, which meant Steve could see Jim’s hairy body and the potbelly he was sporting. Steve groped himself through his shorts when Jim walked towards his house, a long line down the right leg of his shorts and Steve had to swallow a moan when he saw the head of the older man’s cock poke through one of the tears in his shorts. 

Steve watched openly as he did most days as Jim chugged some beer and rubbed at his cock, filing the sight away for later that night when he could get some alone time with his favourite dildo. Steve jolted out of his thoughts and his cheeks burned when a knock sounded out and Steve’s head snapped to the side to see Jim standing by their dividing fence. 

“Want to come over for a drink kid?” Jim offered, a sly smile on his face and his eyes fixed on Steve’s tented shorts. Steve’s mouth went dry but he nodded and scurried over to the door that had been built into the fence between their two properties. 

“Parents out again?” Jim asked as he placed his hand on the small of Steve’s back as he led the teen into his house, the man’s hand was so big and it took everything Steve had not to come in his shorts.

“Yeah,” Steve wet his lips as they entered Jim’s house, the older man locking the door behind them before he moved to the fridge, pulling out two beer bottles. 

“You know what you’re doing here kid?” Jim rumbled as he opened the bottles, giving the teen a bottle before taking a swig from his. Steve swallowed a large amount of the beer; needing the slight burn to focus and not to come at the leer Jim was giving him. 

“Been thinking about it for far too long not to be sure about it,” Steve admitted as he wiped his lips clean of the beer, letting his lips part when Jim stepped into his space. Steve swayed slightly when Jim’s large hands landed on his ass, groping the firm cheeks teasingly. 

“The thing is kid, I only fuck filthy, slutty boys. Are you a filthy, slutty boy Steve?” Jim lowered his voice as he kneaded Steve’s ass loving the little blush the teen gave, a damp spot appearing on the denim of Steve’s tiny shorts. 

“Fuck I am, I am.” Steve jerked his hips forward, moaning when his tented shorts came in contact with Jim’s thick thigh, the light friction sending sparks down Steve’s spine. 

“Hm, we’ll see about that.” Jim gave a low laugh that had Steve shivering in excitement. Steve gasped and lurched forward when Jim suddenly spanked his ass. Jim wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, holding him in place against his thigh as he spanked the teen.

“Ah, ah!” Steve squirmed and gasped as his ass stung with each spank the older man gave his ass. Steve tossed his head back, mouth open as he surprised himself by coming untouched, soiling his shorts as the pain and pleasure from being so roughly spanked took him over the edge. 

“You’ve got the slutty part down,” Jim laughed as he landed one hard spank over both his cheeks before he grabbed Steve’s face, forcing the teen’s mouth open by squeezing his cheeks. 

“You’re going to come over next weekend when you’re parents are away to prove to me that you’re also a filthy boy who is worthy of being fucked by me. Am I understood, boy?” Jim rumbled in a low, dark voice and Steve whined excited by the words as he nodded the best he could. Steve shuddered and his spent cock twitched when Jim spat into his mouth, it was filthy and humiliating and fuck Steve wanted more. He had to think outside the box if he wanted to prove he was filthy enough for Jim to fuck. 

~~//~~

Steve bounced on his feet as he waited for Jim to open the door the next weekend. Steve had been busy all week and he had been aching for Saturday to arrive. Jim opened the door wide and laughed at the excitement plain on Steve’s face.

“Cute,” Jim let Steve in, locking the door behind the teen and slapped Steve’s ass as he walked back towards the living room. Jim sank into his couch and planted his legs wide, he was wearing tight jeans and a bulge was already formed at the crotch making Steve’s mouth water. 

“Are you ready to show me if you’re a filthy, slutty boy worthy of taking my cock?” Jim asked as he rested his arms over the back of the couch, watching Steve with predatory eyes. 

“Yes Daddy,” Steve purred and Jim’s eyes went dark with lust as he watched the teen start to strip.

“Oh that’s a very good start boy,” Jim rumbled; as Steve stood naked in front of him save for a white jockstrap. Steve stepped between Jim’s thighs and placed the older man’s hand on the front of his jockstrap before he tilted his head back and sighed. 

Jim laughed as the fabric of the jockstrap turned wet under his hand, feeling little pulses of the teen’s cock as he pissed himself. 

“Oh I think you’re getting there boy,” Jim praised as he dragged his wet hand over Steve’s thigh, a smirk on his lips and quite pleased where the teen was leading them. 

“Will you piss on me, Daddy?” Steve cooed as he pinched his nipples as he fluttered his eyelashes at the older man. 

“It would be my pleasure boy,” Jim unzipped his jeans, his flaccid cock flopping out as Steve sank to his knees and opened his mouth eagerly. Jim sat up on the couch, taking his cock in hand and he relaxed his bladder and laughed as Steve gasped as the first stream of hot piss landed on his face. 

Jim circled his hips so he could coat the teen’s face in his piss, watching the way Steve’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed whatever piss landed in his mouth. Jim focused and stopped his piss and Steve blinked up at him with wet lashes. 

“I’m going to finish piss on your hole boy,” Jim grunted and Steve’s eyes lit up as he eagerly flipped himself onto his hands and knees. Steve bent forward until his ass was propped up, the straps of his jock cupping his firm cheeks nicely. Jim grinned sharply at the sight of a black butt plug seated between the pale cheeks; Jim twisted the plug a few times just to hear Steve whimper before he yanked it out.

“Ah, Daddy!” Steve squealed as his hole twitched and clenched around empty air before warm piss landed on his ass and spilled into his hole. It was filthy and wet and everything Steve was hoping for in his darkest of fantasies, as he grew hard inside of his piss soaked jock. 

“Congratulations boy, you’re a filthy slut.” Jim shook the last drops of piss off of his cock onto the teen’s wet ass. 

“Does that mean you’re going to fuck me with your big, fat cock now Daddy?” Steve shook his head as he spread his knees wider in a wanton move. Steve keened when Jim slapped his wet ass with his meaty hand before he grabbed the straps of the teen’s messy jockstrap and tore it off of Steve with surprising ease. 

“Open wide boy,” Jim was grinning widely as he balled the soaked jockstrap up and the moment Steve opened his mouth shoved it in to act as a gag. Steve’s cock dripped between his thighs, as he tasted his piss and pre-cum on the stained fabric, Steve’s eyes rolled up into his skull at the filth of it all as he listened to Jim lubing up his cock. 

“I can’t wait to gape your little boy hole, make you into a proper filthy slut for Daddy.” Jim groped Steve’s wet ass cheeks before he pulled them wide and nudged the fat head of his cock against the teen’s loose pucker. 

Steve wailed into his jockstrap gag when the older man shoved his cock into him. Steve felt like he was all but split in two, his neighbour’s cock was thicker and longer than his usual dildo’s and Steve’s cock spurted out ropes of cum as he came the moment he felt Jim’s heavy, hairy balls settle against his ass. 

“Daddy’s big cock feels good inside of your little boy holes don’t it?” Jim grunted as he grabbed Steve’s hips, angling them up in just the right way that when Jim slid his cock out he could push back in just that much deeper. 

Steve whined behind his jockstrap and writhed as he was held in place as the older man began to set a brutal pace, grunting and huffing behind him. Steve could feel Jim’s hairy, potbelly rest against his back each time he pushed into him and Steve could only get hard again. 

Spots dotted Steve’s vision as he drooled openly around his jockstrap as Jim’s cock began to hammer against his prostate. Steve had never felt so debauched and he loved how he could feel the older man’s piss drying on his skin and the taste of it still on his tongue mingling with his piss and pre-cum. 

“Do you want Daddy to cream your little boy hole? Do you want Daddy to make a proper mess out of your filthy slutty body?” Jim crooned as he spanked Steve’s piss-dripping ass cheeks as he fucked into the teen’s tight, young body. Steve keened and nodded eagerly, his cock was throbbing and leaking steadily, right at the edge once again. 

Jim just laughed at the response and slammed deep into the teen before tossing his head back and moaning obscenely. Steve shuddered as he came as he felt the older man’s hot cum gush into him, fat cock throbbing inside of his sore ass. 

Steve collapsed onto his stomach, moaning behind his jockstrap when Jim pulled out, a thick trail of cum following the older man’s cock. 

“You’re going to come over and visit Daddy every time your parents are away, understood boy?” Jim walked around Steve’s prone form, cock hanging lewdly out of his jeans. Steve blinked up at his neighbour and nodded before keening behind his jockstrap with his eyes closing as Jim aimed his cock at him and once more pissed on his face. 

“Oh yeah, Daddy’s going to have a lot of fun with you, my filthy, slutty boy.” Jim crooned as Steve tipped his head up so the older man’s piss could coat his face entirely.


	2. Sin-Mas 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Jim's friends come by to see their friend's new plaything

Hopper brushed Steve’s messy hair out of his face as Steve looked up at him, eyes dark with lust and pink lips spread wide around the girth of the other man. Steve hummed and swallowed around Jim’s cock from his place kneeling in front of the man who was seated on the couch.

“That’s what I thought, well Daddy is having some friends come over today and you’re going to be a good boy for them like you are for Daddy,” Jim commented as he tugged Steve off of his cock, chuckling at the pout the teen gave.

“I’ll be good for your friends Daddy,” Steve eagerly promised, his cock stiffening inside of his jockstrap at the thought of being the entertainment for Jim’s friends.

“I know you will boy,” Jim patted Steve’s cheek before yanking Steve back down onto his cock. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth was filled again by the older man’s thick cock and the feeling of Jim’s fat balls settled against his chin.

Steve lost some time as he kept Jim’s cock warm and startled almost enough for Jim’s cock to slip from his lips when the door opened. Jim grasped his hair, keeping him in place and Steve kept his eyes closed and focused on keeping Jim’s cock in his mouth as deep voices rang out around him.

“Damn Jimmy boy, you weren’t kidding! He’s a real pretty thing huh?” Steve felt his cheeks heat and his cock jerked again when rough, unknown hands grabbed his ass cheeks. Numerous sets of hands then descended onto his exposed skin, tugging his cheeks apart, slapping his ass, pinching his nipples and touching the bulge of Jim’s cock in his throat.

“You gonna let us have some fun with your boy Jim?” Another man asked hunger in his voice and Steve swallowed around the cock his mouth as calloused fingers rubbed at his rim almost teasingly.

“Go for it, my slutty little boy is up for anything. Well, I’ve told you lot all about him, so do as you please,” Jim gave his permission and Steve did his best not to choke on Jim’s cock when two fingers were roughly shoved into his ass while another hand landed a hard spank on his right ass cheek while his other cheek was roughly groped. Steve moaned at the sensations and rocked back on the fingers in his ass, eliciting laughs from the men around him.

Steve gasped when he was yanked off of Jim’s cock, a blindfold wrapping tightly around his eyes as he was shoved down onto his hands so he was properly on his hands and knees in front of Jim’s friends. Steve had never felt more turned on and excited than he was right now as he was roughly groped and manhandled.

Fingers hooked into his mouth, forcing his lips wide apart as two new fingers shoved their way into his ass so now he was being stretched open on four thick fingers making his rim burn slightly. Steve moaned and arched his back enough to let the men’s fingers slide deeper into him.

“You’re right, he is an eager little slut,” A new man laughed as he was spanked until his ass cheeks heated and stinging.

“Would I lie about that?” Jim laughed, his voice was further away and Steve’s cock leaked at the realization that Jim intended on just watching his friends play and use him instead of joining in himself. Steve’s eyes rolled up into his head when the first taste of bitter piss hit his tongue and coated the lower half of his face and down his throat. Steve stuck his tongue out and swallowed down the stranger’s piss eagerly as his cock bulged in the pouch of his jockstrap.

“Fucking hell, look at that! A piss slut to boot! Damn you lucked out with this one Jim!” A man whistled as clothing shuffled behind him and the fingers inside of him were swiftly replaced with a fat cock, not as thick as Jim’s but it felt wonderful nonetheless. Steve moaned wantonly as the man inside of him started fucking him roughly, large hands gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruises.

Steve sank into the filthy sensation of being fucked by a random man while Jim watched from the couch, not speaking and somehow that made this whole scenario that much more erotic. Steve sputtered slightly before sticking his tongue out as a fresh stream of piss entered his mouth, the strength of the thrusts of the man inside of him forced him to rock back and forth, piss splashed over his face and Steve groaned wantonly as his cock drooled inside of his jockstrap.

Steve swallowed the bitter piss the best he could even as the man behind him groaned loudly and the familiar sensation of cum shooting into him took over his senses for a moment. The man pulled out, his hole fluttering and dripping cum down his thighs, Steve barely had time to enjoy the feeling of oozing cum before a new fat cock plunged into him and a cock was shoved into his piss wet mouth.

Steve sucked at the fresh cock in his mouth eagerly, Jim had just used his mouth to keep him warm so he hadn’t had a taste of cum yet that day. Steve bobbed his head, sucking the man off hard and fast as the man fucking him from behind was moving, fat balls slapping loudly against Steve’s ass with each thrust.

Hands groped his body, pinching at his nipples and spanking his ass as he was spit-roasted between the two men, being used as nothing more than a fleshlight. Steve was fine with that, this was the best sensation in the world, being split open by thick cock after thick cock, each unloading a massive load of cum into him, his mouth washed out with piss between each cock.

Steve was jolted out of his headspace when suddenly he was beret of a cock and piss, he collapsed on his stomach, gasping for air now that his airway was clean except for the taste of cum and piss on his tongue. His ass was sore and he could just tell he was gaping, cum foaming and bubbling around his rim and his jockstrap and thighs were drenched in loads of cum.

“All that and the slut didn’t eve come, hell Jimmy you got a good one here!” A man commented as Steve was rolled onto his back, a whine coming from him at the pressure on his aching ass and still hard cock.

“That I did,” Jim said smugly as the couch shifted as Jim stood. Steve blinked wetly behind his blindfold and his hips jerked when a foot rested lightly on top of his erection.

“Watch this,” Jim sounded pleased as he ground his foot down on Steve’s cock. Steve sobbed softly as he came, his body unable to take the pressure and friction on his cock. Steve’s jockstrap dripped cum as his cock started to soften inside of the pouch as he lay there in a mess of cum and piss and feeling more at home than he ever had before.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Steve rasped out and smiled when Jim patted his wet cheek fondly.

“Fuck you got a good one!”

“You’re going to let us play with him again right?”

“Game night at your place from now on Jimmy boy!”

Steve’s smile only widened, he got to play with his Daddy’s friends again, he couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
